Heck Urse
Heck Urse was one of the five core crew members of the Suncurl that left Stratem with Captain Sater who had little sailing experience. Heck loved fellow crewmember, Birds Mottle, with all his heart even though she did not feel the same about him.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 3 In The Lees of Laughter's End Heck was working as a sentry in Toll's City's southeast corner gate with squad-mates, Birds Mottle, Gust Hubb, Bisk Flatter, Sordid, and Wormlick, when they were recruited by Sater to commandeer a large portion of the city's treasury. They seized the Suncurl to carry their loot and ever since were on the run from the city's pursuing Chanters.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 3The Lees of Laughter's End, Sections 3 and 26 Sater and her crew were at sea in Laughter's End when the cursed iron nails they had received in Lamentable Moll birthed a many-souled lich in the Suncurl's hold.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 25 Heck Urse was among the first to investigate the disturbance and he was present when first mate, Ably Druther, was beheaded by the lich.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 12 Druther's headless corpse then began choking Heck, breaking his nose and setting his beard on fire in the process.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 12 Making his escape he reached the top deck to discover the rest of the crew stringing up Emancipor Reese from the main mast. He tried to stop the violence until Wister misinformed him that Reese had cut off Gust Hubb's nose. Then Heck became a full and willing participant.The Lees of Laughter's End, Section 18 In The Wurms of Blearmouth The Chanters finally caught up to the Suncurl shortly after the ship left Laughter's End. During the terrible battle that followed, Heck led the charge onto the Chanter vessel Unreasoning Vengeance where he, Birds Mottle, and Gust Hubb stole a Chanter lifeboat and escaped.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 40 The trio made their way to shore at Spendrugle, the same town where the Suncurl eventually wrecked. Hearing that Bauchelain and Reese had preceded them to shore they attempted to hurriedly put back to sea before returning upon discovering another vessel making its path into the bay.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Sections 11 and 16 Arriving at the King's Heel tavern Heck and the others learned Bauchelain was at Wurm's Keep and decided the necromancer owed Gust healing for his many wounds. At the keep, Heck and Gust ran into the surprisingly still living Bisk Flatter, Sordid, and Wormlick, who were looking for their share of the Toll's City loot.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 25 The five ex-garrison soldiers fought their way into the keep past the reanimated corpses of two of the Suncurl's three Brivs and demanded compensation from the necromancers. Broach healed Gust in a creative manner, but Bauchelain informed them that the gold and silver went down with the ship.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Sections 39 and 40 The soldiers returned to town with plans to salvage their treasure from the wreckage of their former vessel.The Wurms of Blearmouth, Section 46 Notes and references Category:Males Category:Soldiers Category:Sailors Category:Stratem natives